poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Heading the the Tree of Beginning/Finding another Time Flower/Lucario's tragic past/Ash's Apology to Lucario/Regirock appears
Here's the heroes that head to the Tree of Beginning, Then Lucario finds another Time Flower, Then he discovered his tragic past, Then Ash Apologizes to Lucario, But then Regirock appeared in Team Robot in Pokemon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. (Now we cut to Lucario running and the Jeep driving to the Tree of Beginning, but then the Jeep brakes) Nigel Uno: '''So, now what? '''Hunter: '''Look up there! (As Lucario looks up the cliff seeing a strange item, as the gang gets out of the jeep) '''Ash Ketchum: Lucario, what’s wrong? (Lucario looks seeing a cliff where they encounter Sir Aaron, Spyro, Cynder and Sparx in the past) Lucario: This is the place where I was trapped in the staff. Everyone: Huh? (Flashback shows Sir Aaron, Dark Spyro, Cynder, Sparx and then Lucario then it ends) Lucario: Why? Why did they do it? (As Lucario fell to their kness, Then another Time Flower shows up, opens and glows) Ash Ketchum: '''It's the Time flower. '''Spyro: '''Looks like we're about to find out. '''Emerl: '''Can it be right now? (The time flower shows the image of Sir Aaron threw his staff and it glows) '''Lucario: Sir Aaron! Spyro! Cynder! Sparx! (Everyone watches as the staff seals Lucario inside, Ash looks to see Sir Aaron hops on his Pidegot and flies off while Dark Spyro, Cynder and Sparx flies after him. Ash suddenly looks and feels so guilty of hurting Lucario so much the night before. The staff shakes revealed to be the red army running) Max: May! (he and May brace each other) (Lucario watches in horror and he fires aura sphere everywhere around the image of the red army) Knuckles: (dodges one of the aura spheres) Whoa! Hey, watch it! (get hit by aura spheres) YEOW!! Hunter: (dodges the aura sphere, then he talks in Casey Jone's voice) Dude, are you insane? Ash Ketchum: Stop it, Lucario! It’s not real, it's a vision from the past! Takuya Kanbara: '''It's the past, remember? (Lucario stops realizing what they said about the past was just an image as the time flower closes and the image disappears) '''May: That was scary. Brock: You know what I think, Lucario was right. Sir Aaron, the other Spyro, Cynder and Sparx are no heroes, they're wasn't even around. Kidd Summers: So the legend of the whole champion thing was wrong? Numbuh 4: So it was a trick after all! May: But I don't get it? How does that vision prove anything? Max: I think I know. Numbuh 5: What is it? Max: There was a big battle and Sir Aaron, Spyro, Cynder and Sparx must've abandoned Lucairo. Lucario: He was my master, Spyro, Cynder and Sparx were my good friends and they betrayed me. Ash Ketchum: Lucario... I'm sorry I said all that stuff. It wasn't right. (Ash starts to cry, feeling really ashamed) Ash Ketchum: Sorry. Takato Matsuki: '''Don't cry Ash, we forgive you, too. '''Guilmon: Yeah, there's no reason to be sad if you're in the bad mood. (Bloom grabs Ash’s hands) Bloom: Cheer up Ash, we’re good friends for now. Double D: '''(Double-D also grabbed Ash’s hands) I think Pikachu still wants you, Ash. (Ash wipes away his tears and smiles) '''Spyro: '''And Lucario, you will forgive Ash, right? '''Lucario: Of course I will, but can he promise one thing for me? Ash Ketchum: Sure, Lucario. What is that? Lucario: Ash, promise you won't ever desert Pikachu. Ash Ketchum: '''(Ash wipes away his tears and smiles) I promise. '''Hunter: '''We promise will find Pikachu. '''Spyro: '''Yeah, we're good friends with us. '''Koichi Kimura: Come on, let's go. (Suddenly Lucario senses something and runs off) Ash Ketchum: Lucario! Numbuh 1: What's the matter, Lucario? (Lucario pushes Ash out of the way while the heroes quickly dodges something coming a figure spinning like a top pops out of the ground and revealed to be a Regirock, it then lifts Kidd's jeep) Kidd Summers: A Regirock! (The heroes quickly runs off while Regirock threw Kidd's jeep away, the trunk opens as the villains sees this) Jessie: Seat belt please! Dr. Eggman: It's a Regirock! Knightbrace: '''Watch out! (Regirock fires Hyper Beam but the heroes dodges it) '''Hunter: (In Casey Jones' voice) Dude, are you insane? Ed: Rock monster! Emerl: That's no rock monster, Ed! That's a Regirock! A rock-type pokemon! Kidd Summers: '''Hurry, this way! (The heroes runs the other way to get away, Regirock fires hyper beam, but Lucario fires aura sphere stopping the attack) '''Lucario: Follow me. Ash Ketchum: Okay. (As the smoke clears, Regirock digs underground while the villains gets out of Kidd's jeep. We now go to the heroes running as Lucario sees the small cave) Lucario: In here. (The heroes enters the small cave, now we cut to Queen Ilene and Mime Jr. watching as she picks up her Pokemon cradling Mime Jr. into her arms) Queen Ilene: I'm worried too. Even with Lucario's help, their quest may failed. Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes